


Business Trip

by Sorin_SoL



Category: Alternate Universe (Mafiatale) - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, just two people around for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin_SoL/pseuds/Sorin_SoL
Summary: Messing around with the laws of space and time is usually a pretty fun pastime for Scarlet. Cause problems for corrupted governments, raise hell, have a good time. What happens if she meets someone who makes a significant impact though?She'll figure it out as she goes. Hopefully.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigTrashPile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/gifts).



> Sometimes you just gotta write some fic to cope lmao, this will probably turn out to be a Mistake somewhere in the future but for now, let's get this rolling.   
> Thanks again BigTrashPile, for doing that match up for my oc, let's hope it ends up alright for the both of them.

Scarlet sighs, hands in her pockets as she walks along the street late in the night. The same old shit she sees when she peels back the layers of city no matter which part of the world she goes to. 

Corruption, manipulation, the lower class used as stepping stones. Discrimination between humans and monsters. Goddamn, couldn’t they all get along? They share the same sky, the sun, stars, oceans and beaches, surely people could just...be more accepting right?

  
Guess it’s too hard for humans sometimes, always wanting to stir shit up in the belief that they’re better than everyone else. Whether it be against other humans or monsters, it’s as humans could only work together when it’s against a perceived threat against their superiority complex.. Honestly, every day she feels like she hates ‘em more and more, but she really does need to keep all those emotions under wraps. 

After all, she’s the one hiding her true appearance, being a fucking coward like she is.

She passes by tall buildings, walking past long closed coffee shops, loud bars, dimly lit diners. The usual scene, but a comforting one. Despite the garbage surrounding the circumstances, there’s a certain consistency that she enjoys seeing, the surface level things where she can just watch the world go by for hours. 

The way the wind blows in the empty streets, the quieter sounds of the city settling down for the night. The occasional car going by, illuminated by the street lights. 

And this isn’t even the most densely populated areas so far, so she can still spot the stars above with relative ease. 

Perhaps it's the smaller moments like these that are the saving grace to the areas she comes across. Might as well savor the better parts of the experience right? 

Because after all, she's only staying here for a  **month** at most, just to tie up loose ends and really turn the tables on the higher parts of corruption.

Keep moving and keep causing chaos, that's the life she's subjecting herself because it's just what she deserves. 

One conflict after another, in the memory of someone she's lost. 

She pauses, looking over her reflection in the window of an empty shop. The same tired expression, the dead tired look in her eyes. Carefully arranged mess of black hair that ends in the middle of her back, that one streak of red off the side. 

Hopefully not too memorable, that red might be a problem but she could always hide it somehow. Best not to draw too much attention to herself.

Scarlet needed to keep reminding herself that every time she comes to a new city, it's only a temporary thing. Well, unless something changes and she finds it nicer to hang around.

She adjusts the messenger bag on her shoulder before continuing on her way, looking around for a place to stay for the night. Hell, she slept in trees before, tall buildings are no problem. As long as it's off the ground, she's fine. 

Though technically she has her own place to stay, she needs to at least give herself a day and a night to have a better understanding of the city's deeper workings. 

Maybe she was a bit too absorbed in her thoughts, walking late at night immersed in your mind usually leads to your concentration being elsewhere, and in that moment she bumps into someone real tall, taking a step back as she assesses the situation.

“Woof, sorry about that, my bad for not payin’ attention. Are you good..?” She asks, rubbing her shoulders and craning her head up to meet the stranger’s eyes. 

Well shit he’s tall. Wearing suit pants from what she could tell in the dim lighting, a dress shirt, and vest as well. 

And a skeleton, but come on, that’s not the weirdest thing she’s seen. 

“yeah i’m fine, are you?” He asks, looking her over wearily. Concerned about her? At least he’s being nice about it. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine too. Sorry again, I have a bit of a habit doing that.”

“oh it’s fine, don’t stay out too late though, it’s uh, not safe. you on your way home?”

“Eh, something like that, I’ll be fine though. Have a good night, stranger.” She flashes him a smile, before stepping out of his way to continue her walk.

“are you sure? i could come with you or something, i’m off work anyways. what’s your name?” 

“Well aren’t you a gentleman? I insist I’ll be fine though, and you can call me Scarlet. You?”

“i’m slim. if you’re really sure you’ll be fine i guess it’s alright. careful out there alright?”

She gives him a slight wave, before continuing on her path to nowhere particularly. It’s funny, how monsters usually treat some humans better than other humans. 

Scarlet adjusts her bag again as she walks, subconsciously making sure everything was still there, making her way past dark alleyways, before she stops before a shop with a low hanging roof. Perfect. 

A quick look around, make sure there wasn’t anyone watching her, before she hops up, grabbing on to the piece of roofing and pulling herself up higher, feet catching on a bit of the wall and pushing herself up, until she’s on the roof. 

And it’s time to settle down for the night, making herself a little space by the ledge and vents, kicking away the garbage and leaves and whatnot, a little bit of tidying goes a long way. 

She uses her bag as a pillow, carefully tucking a knife by her side as she leans back to watch the skies. 


End file.
